Mr. Blik
Mr. Blik (or simply known as Blik) is the main protagonist of Catscratch, self-appointed leader of the group who's loud, fussy, and stubborn. Personality Some people believe that a black cat crossing their path means bad luck, and this is true for Mr. Blik, who gets himself into getting major trouble and is prone to near-death injuries. A tough, loud, and vital guy, Mr. Blik is constantly in search of high status and communal popularity amongst fellow millionaires. He is extremely flamboyant and compusively takes care of his health and appearance, especially his smooth, buttery fur. He feels that a perfect being like him deserves the best of anything. He wants, and gets, the best of everything, and mercilessly flaunts it. He's shown himself to not be above devious dishonesty to get the fulfilling things and titles he wants. In "King of All Root Beer", the trivia portion of the Root Beer King contest shot Waffle to the top of the board. Rife with anguish at the thought of losing the crown to Waffle, Mr. Blik sneaks to the score displays, and switches Waffle's high score with his no score, resulting with Blik's victory, and ownership of the crown and the title of Root Beer King. Like many snobs, his posturing can be a result of insecurity. Mr. Blik also has shown fears of being insignificant or being forgotten. He has photographs, paintings and sculptures of himself adorned across the Cramdilly Mansion's hallways, yet he still feels that he has done nothing with his life. Mr. Blik often acknowledges his inhibition only in secrecy, like in "King of Clubs", Mr. Blik puts together his own club after being rejected from the Special Meadows Country Club, but all the members leave almost immediately. Mr. Blik is left all alone to sulk to himself, "So I'm president of the most exclusive club in the world...ME." Gordon and Waffle appear from behind, which is a pleasant surprise to Blik at first, but then he puts his attitude back on and spouts, "This club is MEMBERS ONLY." Despite some of his shortcomings, he alternates his failures to his own benefit, like in "To The Moon", when he wins the ribbon for "Worst Ribs Ever", he spins this around as "I won THIS! That makes me a winner." Mr. Blik is proud of his newly inherited riches and spends his money on anything and everything that spells respect and power. Mr. Blik likes to think of himself as the smartest being alive, and will often exclaim about the massive size of his brain. He can be a little manipulative, especially to Waffle. Mr. Blik is the oldest and always insults his two younger brothers. Although, he does think of them. When he and Waffle were lead to believe that a horrid monster has eaten Gordon, this drives Mr. Blik furious, and takes aim at the "beast" with a military weapon, angrily shouting "You ate my brother!" He sometimes throws an honorary bone to the young Waffle, such as letting him wear the Important Hat, or allowing him to drive Gear. While not a huge sacrifice, they meant the world to Waffle. Mr. Blik can often find himself frustrated by his brothers, but he will be there for them, through thick and thin, always. He sometimes forgets that the friendship and closeness he shares with his brothers means much more than popularity status or power. Nick.de Bio Der arrogante und versnobte Mr Blik ist der selbsternannte Kopf der Dreierbande. Physical Description Mr. Blik is the shortest of the trio and is covered in buttery black fur, sometimes showing three grey chest hairs. (He states every strand of his fur is a masterpiece.) He has two yellow eyes with black pupils. He has two ears and one long raccoon-like tail. (Doug TenNapel describes it as "crooked like his little heart.") He has cockroach-like pointed ears that almost resemble antenna. Since his fur is pitch black, there are often a few grey lines that show where his limbs and eyebrows are positioned. Catchphrases and Running Gags Despite Waffle being the comic relief character, Mr. Blik definitely has his funny moments. The following is a list of the many running gags that have involved Mr. Blik throughout the Catscratch series. * "Yeah!" * ", baby!" ("I've got a new attitude, baby!") * "Sucker!" * Exclaiming how large his brain is. ("For I, and my ginormous brain...") * Calling Gordon fat in a series of Scottish-sounding names. ("Fatty McQuid", "Tubby McThumpkins", "Bulbous McPorky") * His enjoyment of his soft, buttery fur. ("Look at your beautiful, buttery fur!") * "I'm drivin'!" * His nonsensical insults. ("You cobbler-stuffed leaf monkey!", "Beaf-headed, branch-headed chumpy chumps!", "Lemur-sauced radish pole!") * Singing about his incoming victory to the tune of "King Conga" by Dennis Farnon. ("Best house on the block, YEAH!", "This is now our world, CHA, these mountains belong to me, CHA!") * "That doesn't MEAN anything!" (Major Pepperidge) * "Leave me ALONE!" (A Wooly Adventure) Differences From The Gear Comic Mr. Blik has become a little more immature in comparison to Mr. Black. Mr. Black was more straight-laced and competent. He had no visible pupils and was kept that way in the pilot. Mr. Black was very much the 'leader' of the four cats, being the most thoughtful and, let's say, sane one. Well, not really... but he stays cool in heated up situations and keeps Gordon from being TOO hard on Waffle. Just like his three brothers he is a wild but righteous guy. And he's got a pistol. What still remains of Mr. Black to Mr. Blik today is his leadership and his enjoyment of feeling bad assed. Background Information * He may have a crush on Katilda (it's not yet confirmed as a full-on love interest due to Katilda only appearing in only two episodes out of all forty.) * He acts the most human out of the cats since he can use the remote, and call someone on the phone. *He owns a doll named Commodore Nougat. *He is the oldest child. *He is skilled at playing the drums as shown in "Spindango Fundulation". *His resemblance to his mother is his dark, soft fur. *Mr. Blik made up a dance routine entitled "Mr. Blik's Cheer-'Em-Up Song and Dance Extravaganza". Trivia *His original name (as well as his name in "Gear" and for the cat he was based on) was Mr. Black. It is unknown exactly why it was changed, but the best guess is obvious. *Doug TenNapel uploaded a video of him calling the cat Mr. Blik was based on in July 20, 2007 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZsf2lJ5f3s **TenNapel got Mr. Black in 1996, when he and his wife were holding off on having kids. *Mr. Blik (Known as Mr. Black at the time) was the only one out of the three cat brothers who survived in the show's predecessor, "Gear". He lived in a humble little cabin in the woods by a pond of guppies for the rest of his days (Which was Waffle's dream life.) *As confirmed by Doug TenNapel, his voice actor was originally Rob Paulsen, who had also voiced Gordon. *Mr. Blik is a featured character on the "Inside Nick" division of the Nick Animation website. The colors used to represent him are: #1F1F21, #EDEA5B, and #FFFFFF. *The cat that Mr. Blik was based on, Mr. Black, was brutally eaten by coyotes, though he still lives on through the spirit of Mr. Blik in Catscratch. **His tattered body was carried into the Glendale hills. Polls Does Mr. Blik shine better in Catscratch or Gear? Snobby Blik is best. I liked him better in Gear as Mr. Black. Is Mr. Blik the best out of the trio? Yeah! No. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Heroes